¿Amigovios?
by Yas Cullen
Summary: Mi vida era perfecta trabajaba en lo que me gustaba y tenía a mis amigos conmigo, no podía pedir nada más hasta el pasado verano en el que como por obra de gracia divina mis ojos vieron la realidad, una realidad que no entiendo como había pasado desapercibida. Una realidad que vino a trastornar mi vida porque me mostró que mis amigos están súper buenos. OS


_**Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD **_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga es de mi autoría.

**¿Amigovios?**

Mi vida era perfecta, vivía en la soleada California, en una hermosa casa que compartía con mis dos mejores amigos con los que he compartido miles de tristezas y alegrías.

A Emmett lo conozco de la época del jardín de niños, fuimos inseparables desde el día que me defendió de Jessica cuando esta haló de mis coletas para quitarme el dulce que clandestinamente Charlie había escondido en mi mochila. A partir de ese momento Em fue mi mejor amigo y mi eterno guardaespaldas, y como era de esperar viviendo en un pueblo tan pequeño como lo es Forks, compartimos la mayoría de clases hasta llegar a la universidad, la cual por decisión unánime elegimos ir a la misma, Stanford.

El ingreso no fue fácil, pero gracias a nuestro nivel académico pudimos lograrlo, lo más difícil fue conseguir un dormitorio mixto ya que Em aseguró que no permitiría que yo estuviera en un dormitorio con quién sabe quien, de nuevo sobre protegiéndome, lo que ocasionó que al final no lográramos que nos ubicarán en los dormitorios así que tuvimos que buscar un arrendamiento y ahí es donde aparece mi segundo mejor amigo: Edward, este andaba buscando compañeros de piso y no le incomodó en lo más mínimo que uno de estos fuera mujer.

Iniciamos una relación muy cordial que se convirtió en una amistad sincera, con el trascurso de nuestros años universitarios perdí la cuenta de cuantas chicas vi pasar, tanto por parte de Edward como de Emmett. Usualmente jugaban al sabor del mes por lo que nunca llegué a congeniar con ninguna ya que sabía que pronto partirían, aunque una vez pensé que los dos estaban pillados, Em salió por casi cinco meses con una tal Rose, que era ver una modelo de Victoria Secrets sólo que con cerebro, pero de un momento a otro se alejaron sin más. Por la misma época Edward salía con una plástica llamada Tanya, que esa si no creo que llegara a tener materia gris, ella estuvo en nuestras vidas siete meses para desaparecer unas pocas semanas después de Rose.

Por mi parte no es que fui una cualquiera, pero pese a que solo mido un metro sesenta y cinco y tengo mis diez kilos de más, tuve varios "amigos especiales" que casualmente nunca se llevaron bien con los chicos porque siempre les encontraban "peros" y eso dificultaba la relación, por lo que terminaba alejándolos.

Ya siendo graduados universitarios Em como abogado, Edward como todo un cardiólogo y yo Master en Literatura con especialización en lenguas nativas, título que saqué para amoldar mi tiempo universitario con el de los chicos, decidimos quedarnos en Los Ángeles.

Llevábamos una vida normal aunque las cosas habían cambiado un poco, ya los chicos no traen sus ligues a casa, estaban más enfocados en sus trabajos y en surgir profesionalmente, por mí parte logré conseguir empleo en una editorial como asistente de la asistente de la asistente, bueno, tal vez no tan bajo pero algo parecido. Aún así era feliz con mi vida, trabajaba en lo que me gustaba y tenía a mis amigos conmigo, no podía pedir nada más hasta el pasado verano en el que como por obra de gracia divina mis ojos vieron la realidad, una realidad que no entiendo como había pasado desapercibida para mí y que me golpeó de pronto, literalmente, ya que pasó mientras fui golpeada por la bola de voleibol con la que jugábamos. Una realidad que vino a trastornar mi vida porque me mostró que mis amigos están súper buenos.

No logro entender como no me di cuenta antes, son tantos años que he compartido con ellos que me parece increíble que hasta ahora note lo sexy que son los pectorales de Edward combinados con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda y su sonrisa torcida moja bragas que hace que cualquiera caiga a sus pies, o lo perfectos que son los músculos de Emmett y su cara de niño con esos preciosos hoyuelos que hacen de imán para besar cada parte de su cara, más su apetecible boca, bueno todo él. Y de nuevo mojo mis bragas de estar pensando en ellos. Definitivamente tengo que conversar esto con alguien porque me está desquiciando, y quien mejor que mi loca amiga Alice; la llamé y nos pusimos de acuerdo para vernos en su departamento.

―¡Hola, Belly, pasa!

―Al, ¿cuántas veces te he pedido que no me llames así?

―Las mismas que yo te he dicho que no me llames Al, es o Ali o Alice o como quieras menos Al, ¿no te das cuenta que suena parecido al nombre de ese extraterrestre peludo?

―Esta bien Ali, disculpa.

―Bueno, no creo que hayas venido con tanta urgencia para hablar sobre nuestros apodos.

―No, claro que no, pero es que no se por donde empezar.

―Pues por el principio, así es más fácil.

―Verás, es que hace unas semanas me di cuenta que mis amigos están como un tren.

―¿Hace unas semanas? Bella, ¿hace cuanto que compartes con ellos?

―Bien sabes cuanto, con Em toda la vida y con Edward serán unos seis, siete años.

―¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta que están buenos?

―Sí, Ali.

―¿Cómo es posible? ¿Es que acaso tus preciosos ojos necesitan lentes?

―Alice Brandon, no te burles de mí.

―Primeramente pronto seré Hale y segundo, no me estoy burlando Bella, ¿pero como es posible que tengas más de seis años de vivir con esos bombones y hasta ahora te des cuenta lo buenos que están?

―Ya te dije, no lo había notado.

―Bella, uno no nota una cicatriz, pero a ese par, ¿cómo no los vas a notar?

―No sé, los veía sólo como amigos.

―Bella, YO los veo como amigos, sabes que adoro a mi Jazzy pero no te voy a negar que ese par han protagonizado unas cuantas de mis fantasías.

―¡ALICE!

―No me vengas de mojigata Swan, o es que me vas a decir que no has tenido fantasías con ellos.

―Bueno sí, pero solo de un tiempo para acá, aunque de igual manera es algo que no puede ser.

―¡¿No puede ser?! ¿Por qué? ¿Son gays? ¿Tienen pareja? ¿Son impotentes? ¿Qué Bella? ¿Qué impide que tengas una aventura con tus amigos?

―Pues eso, que son mis amigos, siempre he sido defensora de que sí existe la amistad sincera entre hombres y mujeres.

―Sí, te he escuchado ese discurso muchas veces, pero creo que en este momento no estás pensando en una simple amistad ―y ante esas palabras mi sonrojo me delató y no pude seguir ocultándolo.

―Ay Alice, no tienes idea lo difícil que han sido estas semanas, ya no puedo verlos pasar en bóxer sin mojar mis bragas.

―¿Se pasean en bóxer por tu casa?

―Siempre lo han hecho, Ali y ahora solo deseo lanzármeles encima y como no puedo paso todo el día con una frustración sexual tremenda. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es masturbarse y no poder hacer el menor ruido por miedo a que ellos oigan que gimo sus nombres?

―¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

―¿Estás loca? No quiero perder su amistad, además, seamos sinceras, has visto las chicas con las que salen, todas son prácticamente modelos, yo no tengo nada que hacer al lado de ellas.

―Bella, ¿tú con inseguridades?

―No son inseguridades, es que soy realista que es diferente.

―Que realista ni que nada, lo que te da es miedo lanzarte.

―Bueno, en parte si, imagina que me rechacen, perdería su amistad y mi casa.

―Pero, ¿y si no lo hacen?

―No sé, no sé que hacer.

―Eso es fácil, escoge con cuál quieres follar y se lo pides.

―Aunque se diera la remota posibilidad de que ellos quisiera tener sexo conmigo no puedo escoger.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque no puedo Ali, no puedo.

―¿Quieres estar con los dos? ―sólo pude asentir porque mi vergüenza no me permitía hablar― Entonces hazlo.

―¿Estás loca?

―No, Bella, loca estás tú por no aprovechar tener a esos hombres en tu casa.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Pues que aproveches, tienes ganas de que te follen, pues sedúcelos para que lo hagan.

―¿Como se te ocurre? Sabes que yo no sirvo para eso, no tengo la menor idea de como hacerlo.

―Ay Bellita, a veces eres tan ingenua, toda mujer con conocimiento y buenas armas es capaz de seducir a quien quiera, déjame instruirte.

Con estas palabras inició una tarde de enseñanzas y lo mejor que sabe hacer Alice, compras. Creo que me gastó todos mis ahorros comprando desde lencería provocativa, que no sabía cuando podría usar, hasta camisones, shorts y tops que mostraban más de lo que acostumbraba. Mientras hacíamos las compras fue dándome las instrucciones del plan a seguir, según ella así como ellos se pasean en bóxer por la casa yo tengo todo el derecho de andar como yo quisiera también, así que me indicó que ropas debería ponerme para estar "cómoda", cosa que no creo posible con los conjuntos que me había obligado a comprar.

Hoy era el primer día después de las compras y pese a que dormí con mi tradicional suéter lleno de agujeros, debía cumplir las órdenes de Alice y ponerme unas de sus mini pijamitas para salir de mi recámara; esté constaba de un short que por poco y no tapaba mi más que redondeado trasero y una blusa que debía cuidar como poner ya que si la bajaba mucho para tapar mi pancita podía ser que hubiera una fuga de mis pechos, los cuales como norma general del general "Pronto de Hale" no debían estar cubiertos por más de una capa de ropa. Mirándome una última vez salí de mi recámara para encontrar la cocina vacía, esto hizo que me tranquilizará un poco y empezara a hacer el desayuno como ya era habitual los domingos. Perdida en mis quehaceres matutinos no me di cuenta que tenía compañía hasta que oí un carraspeo.

―Buenos días guapa.

―Buenos días chicos, ¿llevan mucho rato ahí? ―pregunté mientras notaba que nuevamente andaban solo en bóxer mostrando sus deliciosos y bronceados torsos.

―Yo acabo de despertar pero me parece que Ed si llevaba mucho tiempo contemplándote.

―Cállate bruto, buenos días hermosa ―contestó Edward, besando mi mejilla―. ¿Qué nos preparaste que huele tan delicioso?

―Siéntense ya les sirvo.

Mientras les alcanzaba el desayuno no me pasó desapercibido que varias veces su vista se posaba en mis casi desnudos pechos y esto me alegró, pasamos el desayuno en una animada charla como ya era usual en nosotros mientras hacíamos planes para el resto del día, que por suerte Edward tenía libre; la mayoría lo pasamos en casa compartiendo como era nuestra costumbre. A media mañana me había duchado y puesto un pantalón de chándal con mis usuales jersey ya que me sentía que por hoy había tenido suficiente de las ropitas de Alice mientras los chicos preparaban el almuerzo para encontrarlos en jeans y una camiseta, cosa que agradecí ya que con esto pude dejar de babear aunque fuera un poco, terminamos de pasar así el día para empezar de nuevo la rutina a la mañana siguiente.

La semana pasó dentro de lo mismo, salía con mis pijamitas en la mañana, me ponía mis nuevas ropas para ir a trabajar generando que mis amigos me dieran más de una mirada, aunque el bobo de Mike también estaba viendo el cambio y se la pasaba babeando e insinuándoseme durante las horas de trabajo, pero era un precio a pagar con tal de ver las caras de mis amigos.

Tras una semana pesada de trabajo el fin de semana llego más que bien recibido, aunque con un poco de nostalgia porque a Edward le tocaba trabajar turnos dobles en el hospital, así que seríamos solo Em y yo. Por la noche me extrañó que no saliera pero mejor para mí, decidimos ver una peli, pero mi amigo decidió que la película la escogía él.

―Em, ¿qué vamos a ver? ―grité desde la cocina.

―Trae las palomitas y verás.

Llegué a la sala y lo encontré ya instalado en el sofá esperándome, me senté a su lado y acaparó el bol de palomitas mientras pulsaba play, esperaba una peli de terror así que estuve concentrada midiendo en que momento iban a empezar los ataques, y perdida en la trama no me di cuenta hacia donde iba hasta que la escena que estaba en el televisor me hizo reaccionar. La protagonista estaba siendo penetrada en la posición de perrito por su apuesto galán, de inmediato me vi a mí en la misma situación con Em e instantáneamente mojé mis bragas, perdida viendo la escena la voz de mi acompañante me asustó.

―Oye Bellita, estás muy concentrada.

―Sólo estoy viendo la peli, Em.

―Vamos guapa, dime con quien te estás imaginando.

―Em, por favor, no me digas eso.

―Anda Bella, si hasta roja te pusiste, cuéntame a quien te estás follando.

―A nadie ―contesté cortante.

―No me mientas Bella, nos conocemos de toda la vida.

―En serio, no estoy con nadie.

―Con alguien debes estar porque hace mucho que no te escucho jugar con tu amiguito ―me quería morir, ellos me escuchaban cuando me masturbaba―.No hagas esa cara guapa, no es nada malo y a nosotros no nos disgusta para nada.

―Emmett, por favor no digas más, esto es muy vergonzoso para mí.

―¿Por qué, Bella? Las mujeres tienen necesidades también. Cuando quieras yo te puedo ayudar.

―No digas tonterías.

―¿Tonterías? ¿No me crees capaz de complacerte? ― preguntó en tono burlón mientras se iba acercando.

―Em, no te atrevas.

―Ay Bellita, ¿es que no me conoces? No hay nada peor que retarme ―murmuró mientras se inclinaba sobre mí y empezaba a hacerme cosquillas.

Todo era muy natural, Em me hacía cosquillas mientras yo me retorcía debajo de él, hasta que en un momento se quedó quieto y los gemidos que salían de la pantalla inundaron nuestro alrededor, mi respiración cada vez se aceleró más, sé que podía oler mi excitación y con un breve movimiento de su parte pude notar que él estaba igual.

―Bella, te voy a besar, si no quieres que lo haga detenme de una vez.

Me quedé en el mismo lugar como respuesta y él lo aprovechó de inmediato, sus labios rozaron tentativamente los míos que le respondieron más que gustosos; poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad hasta que su lengua me rozaba pidiendo permiso para entrar, el cual cedí gozosa. Tenía un sabor delicioso, como a caramelo, que incitaba a comérselo todo; cuando nuestro cuerpo exigió respirar nos separamos, Em buscó el control y apagó el televisor escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

―Bella, por favor no te enojes, pero llevo toda la vida deseando esto.

―Si no quieres que me enoje, sigue besándome.

Lo que hizo de inmediato, pero esta vez no se conformó con mi boca, bajó por mi cuello dando mordisquitos para encontrarse con la barrera que era mi top, se separó lo suficiente para murmurar un "¿Puedo?", al que respondí levantándome para facilitarle la tarea.

―Mmm, que delicia, cuanto soñé con verlos así, este par me han vuelto loco desde siempre.

Dijo mientras contemplaba mi semi desnudes para luego tomar mis pechos y masajearlos, sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de mi piel quemándome, excitándome. Mis dedos se enredaban en su pelo pegándolo más a mí, el deseo de su maravilloso cuerpo ardía en lo más profundo de mí ser. Su boca empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo eliminando las últimas barreras que había entre nosotros para luego volver a mis pechos y atrapar uno de mis pezones entre sus labios, lamiendo, mordiendo y chupándolo con fuerza mientras que una de sus manos jugaba con mi otro pezón. Yo saboreaba cada uno de aquellos movimientos mientras mis manos volaban por cada uno sus firmes y definidos músculos. Lentamente empezó a bajar con su lengua hasta el centro de mí placer que lamió con ganas, saboreándolo como si fuera el manjar más exquisito, produciéndome tanto placer que era casi insoportable. Sus dedos llegaron a mi apertura introduciéndolos lentamente pero a una profundidad deliciosa encontrando con destreza mi punto sensible a la vez que su lengua no daba tregua a mi clítoris a punto de estallar. Cuando notó que ya no podía resistir más aquello volvió a besarme para que yo notara mi propio sabor. Y sin darme un solo indicio de lo que iba a hacer hundió todo su miembro en mi de una sola estocada para luego empezar a retirarse muy despacio introduciéndose nuevamente con ímpetu, una y otra vez llevándome a un estado de excitación que me hacía gemir sin tapujos. Mis sonidos parecieron motivarlo más porque empezó a moverse cada vez más rápido, con fuerza y sin compasión tomando todo lo que quería de mí, no aguante más y con una onda expansiva liberé toda la tensión acumulada. Noté como disminuía el vaivén de su cadera alargando mi orgasmo, cuando mi respiración ya se estaba acompasando tomó mis piernas para colocarlas sobre sus hombros y retomó el ritmo castigador mientras besaba las partes de mi cuerpo a su alcance hasta que sus movimientos eran controlados por el frenesí que nos llevó a los dos a estallar en un orgasmo intenso que nos dejó exhaustos; después de esto solo recuerdo sentirme en sus brazos y la suavidad de la cama en mi espalda.

Algo incomodaba mi sueño pero no lograba entender que era hasta que mi mente logró despejarse para darme cuenta que eran los ronquidos de Em y la realidad cayó en mi, ¡de verdad había follado con mi mejor amigo! Traté de deslizarme de su abrazo, pero este lo fortalecía hasta que después de varios intentos lo vi abrir los ojos.

―Guapa, ¿puedes quedarte quietita y dormir un rato más?

―Emmett, por favor, necesito moverme.

―Muñeca, por favor, cinco minutos más.

―Em, necesito ir al baño.

―Está bien, pero nada de pensamientos tontos o que te vayas a escapar de mi ―concedió mientras soltaba mi cintura.

Fui directo a mi recamara a ducharme, lo necesitaba urgentemente y mientras lo hacía recordé todo lo que había pasado anoche, si Alice se enterara me felicitaría. Logré mi cometido pero, ¿qué pasará ahora con nuestra amistad? La duda inundaba mi corazón cuando las palabras de Em llegaron a mi mente, el no quería que pensara nada y tampoco que me fuera, de verdad que me conoce bien y conociéndolo yo a él va a querer que hablemos las cosas de frente; así que terminé mi ducha, me puse mi ropa más cómoda, de igual manera ya no tenía que seducir, y me dispuse a preparar el desayuno.

Estaba terminando de acomodar todo en la mesa cuando Em entró en su habitual bóxer y besó mi mejilla tomando asiento, coloqué un plato frente a él y el mío al otro lado de la mesa para iniciar un desayuno incomodo y en silencio.

―Ya Bella, es suficiente. Dime, ¿te arrepientes?

―No, Em, es que… ―no sabía ni que decir.

―Guapa mírame, me encantan tus ojos y hoy no me has dejado verlos ―lentamente levanté mi vista para quedarme perdida en su hermosa mirada―. Así está mejor, ¿te arrepientes?

Aunque mi sonrojo llegó a niveles inimaginables no me atreví a negar, ya que caso tenía esconder las cosas.

―Uff, me quitas un peso de encima.

―Pero Em…

―Pero Em, nada ―me interrumpió―, la pasamos bien, tú me gustas y por lo visto mis huesitos no te son indiferentes, si lo que pasó ayer se repite genial, si se da a más mejor, pero seguiremos siendo los amigos que hemos sido siempre.

―¿Lo dices en serio?

―Por supuesto mi Bells.

Una sonrisa se plantó en mi rostro y sin contenerme brinqué a su regazo y lo besé más que feliz, como era de esperar el beso no quedó en eso y terminamos follando en la mesa de la cocina, algo que repetimos el resto de la semana, al igual que lo hicimos en la sala, en los cuartos, las duchas y cualquier superficie posible de la casa. Todo se sentía muy bien, pero algo no dejaba de torturarme, aunque me guste estar así con Emmett no puedo alejar de mi mente que me encantaría que fuera Edward, estos pensamientos me confundían y más el hecho que desde el domingo no lo veía por sus turnos nocturnos y para empeorar las cosas Em tuvo que irse a Chicago por un caso importante que se espera le tome por lo menos cuatro días fuera, lo que implicaba estar sola ya que ni Alice me podía acompañar. Mi estado de ánimo estaba tan bajo que hice una locura que jamás pensé posible, me vestí con uno de los mini conjuntos que había comprado con mi amiga para tratar de sentirme sexy, me acomodé en el sillón y me dispuse a ver una película cuando escuché unos ruidos en la entrada, aterrorizada buscaba el móvil cuando noté que la puerta era abierta con llaves y alguien se acercaba a mí, vislumbré una figura que no era el torso musculoso que esperaba pero no por eso era una persona menos sexy.

―¡Edward!

―Hola hermosa, ¿te alegra verme?

―¡Claro! Hace más de una semana que no te veo, estos turnos nocturnos apestan.

―Me lo dices a mí, por lo menos ya los terminé.

―¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?

―No, tranquila, estabas muy cómoda, sigue así yo me tomo una ducha y te acompaño.

Mientras Edward estaba en el baño le preparé un sándwich con un refresco y lo dejé en la mesita frente al televisor, como ya era su costumbre volvió a la sala solo en un bóxer y secándose su sexy y rebelde cabello.

―Te prepare un bocadillo, espero sea suficiente.

―Gracias, ¿que estamos viendo?

―The Lake House.

―¿Esa película de nuevo?

―Tenía que aprovechar que estaba sola, ustedes no me dejan verla.

―¿Y por eso te pusiste tan cómoda? ― preguntó señalando mi casi desnudo cuerpo. ¿Cómo se me fue a olvidar que andaba así vestida?

―Ehh… sí, pero ya me cambio, si quieres puedes poner otra peli.

―No te preocupes, quédate como estás y disfruta tu película, yo no estaré prestando mucha atención a la televisión.

―No, Edward, mejor me voy a mi recámara ― contesté tapando mis pechos.

―¿Para que? Si así estás hermosa.

―Por favor, no digas eso.

―Bella, ¿sabes que me gustas?

―¿De verdad? ―pregunté con asombro en mi voz.

―¿Cómo no lo has notado? Si cada vez que tengo la oportunidad aprovecho para sentir tu piel sobre la mía ―comentó, pasando su mano sobre mi brazo y acercándose un poco más― deseo desesperadamente sentir tus labios sobre los míos ―concluyó mientras rozaba nuestras bocas para separarlas cuando nuestros cuerpos no tenía una milésima de oxígeno.

―Muero por ver tus senos, quiero tenerlos entre mis labios para besarlos, chuparlos y recorrerlos con la punta de mi lengua hasta llegar a tu pezón ―iba diciendo, mientras su mano pasaba de mi brazo al contorno de mis pechos.

―Bella, me encantas, pero ante todo te respeto, ¿quieres que me retire?

Solo negué con la cabeza ya que mi respiración, más que irregular, no me dejaba dar una respuesta coherente.

―Mi Bella, mi hermosa, te he deseado por tanto tiempo, he pensado tantas formas de darte placer, ¿confías en mi para hacerlo?

Nuevamente como una tonta solo pude asentir, Edward me tomó de la mano y me llevó a su habitación, puso una melodía hermosa y se volvió a quitar la poca ropa que me cubría, para luego con un pañuelo de seda negra, que no vi de donde salió, taparme los ojos, lo que instantáneamente puso mis sentidos alertas e hizo que mi excitación subiera diez grados más. Me sobresalté cuando su lengua pasó despacio por mi espalda, empezando por la nuca para llegar a mi cintura, notaba sus caricias por todo mi cuerpo, el calor de sus manos, su boca ardiente acariciando mi espalda y sus manos por mi contorno hasta llegar a mis pechos para masajearlos mientras yo sentía como su erección rozaba mi espalda baja.

Me acercó a la cama tumbándome con mucha delicadez para después seguir acariciando mi cuerpo, sentía su boca en cada poro de mi piel mientras iba bajando hasta llegar a la punta de mis pies para separarse unos segundos de mi volviendo a hacer su recorrido, solo que esta vez con algo frío que se deslizaba por mi cuerpo, el contraste de calor y frío hacía mi cuerpo estremecerse, unas gotas iban cayendo sobre mi pubis, mi cintura, el ombligo y mis pezones hasta llegar a mi boca donde me introdujo un cubo de hielo casi derretido del todo y me susurraba "Chúpalo", para después de unos segundo invadir mi boca con su lengua haciendo de nuevo el contraste calor-frío que me estaba volviendo loca. Su cuerpo sobre el mío se sentía exquisito, podía notar su formado pecho contra mi curveado vientre, sus manos deslizándose por mis costado, el no poder verlo hacía que sintiera más profundamente sus caricias, hasta que llegó al borde de mis bragas que seguían en su sitio, jugueteó un poco con ellas hasta que dejó mi boca y retomó el camino que hicieron sus manos. No sabía que esperar hasta que algo suave y caliente rozó el borde de las braguitas, su lengua; con sus dientes mordió mi ropa interior bajándola poco a poco hasta sacarla de mi cuerpo, miles de sensaciones me recorrían mientras besaba la parte trasera de mis rodillas y de improviso introdujo sus dedos en mi vagina bombeando unas cuantas veces para volver a sacarlos, mis gemidos no podían ser más fuertes y era lo que menos me importaba en este momento.

Sin pedir consentimiento separó mis muslos y sus manos colocadas por debajo de mi culo lo alzaron unos centímetros para que su boca llegará a mi insaciable coño, con sus dedos separo los labios y su lengua tocó mi clítoris al que le dedicó un tiempo chupándolo de arriba hacia abajo una y otra vez. Mi cuerpo parecía tomar vida propia porque se movía de un lado para otro, sentía que no aguantaba más, hasta que con suplicas le pedí se adentrara en mi.

―¿Estás segura?

―Por favor, no soporto más, quiero sentirte,

―Tus deseos son órdenes.

Sin saber cuál era su próximo movimiento sentí su dura extensión adentrarse en mi poco a poco para luego volver a salir con el mismo ritmo, lo repitió una y otra vez, podía sentirlo tensarse dentro mío pero su suave ritmo no cambiaba.

―Más rápido, por favor.

―Paciencia hermosa, quiero que sientas todo de mi.

Y así fue, no sé cuanto tiempo me mantuvo en ese suave ritmo que me fue subiendo a lo que sabía sería un orgasmo celestial, mi cuerpo no soportaba más tensión cuando en un susurro me pidió venirme con él, con el mayor de los gustos lo complací para sentirlo vaciarse dentro de mí. Mi respiración se iba regulando cuando me quitó la venda de los ojos y noté que todas las luces de la recámara estaban encendidas, instintivamente fui a cubrirme pero Edward me detuvo.

―Mi amor, he deseado ver este cuerpo así por más de cinco años, no te cubras ahora que no he tenido suficiente.

―¿Amor?

―Sí Bella, mi amor, mi hermosa, mi vida, he estado enamorado de ti tanto tiempo que ya no sé exactamente cuanto.

―¿Estás enamorado de mí?

―Sí preciosa, hay muchas cosas que hablar pero en este momento solo quiero tenerte entre mis brazos y dormir un rato.

Esa misma noche volvimos a hacer el amor, según palabras de Edward, y a la mañana siguiente tuvimos una conversación muy similar a la que tuve con Emmett. Edward, pese a decir que me ama, dijo que entendía que yo no sintiera lo mismo por él, que aceptaría lo que yo le pudiera dar y si en ese momento solo quería sexo pues eso me daría, algo que cumplió cada vez que nuestros horarios de trabajo lo permitían, me hacía sentir la mujer más deseada, la más amada pero en el fondo me sentía incompleta porque me faltaba Em y me parecía que lo estaba traicionando.

A pesar de mi lío sentimental puedo decir que pasé unos días mágicos al lado de Edward, pero la realidad regresaba a mí ya que aunque el viaje de Em se había retrasado varios días más, mañana volvía y necesito decidir que va a pasar. Emmett me ofrece un magnifico sexo cada vez que quiera, Edward me ofrece amor acompañado de unas noches de pasión indescriptibles, pero no puedo decidir entre los dos y lo peor de todo es que no quiero hacerlo, los amo a los dos, tal vez no sea amor de pareja pero sé que mi corazón se marchitaría si alguno se aparta de mi vida. ¿No se qué hacer? ¿Cómo es que me metí en este problema? ¿Por qué tuve que darme cuenta que me gustan mis amigos? ¿O debería llamarlos _amigovios_? ¡No! No puedo pensar en esa forma de los dos y mucho menos si se llegan a enterar que estuve con ambos, tengo que solucionar este conflicto y sé que no lo lograré mientras esté en esta casa con la tentación a la mano, debía poner distancia, aclarar mi mente y decidir qué hacer con mi vida.

Para poder lograrlo pedí permiso en el trabajo avisando que me ausentaría por una semana, me lo concedieron sin chistar con la condición de que me llevaba trabajo conmigo, algo que no me incomodó ya que me ayudaría a distraerme un poco y así dar paz a mi mente con todo este enredo. Al salir del trabajo me dirigí a la estación de autobuses para comprar el tiquete, no necesitaba más de un par de horas para preparar todo e irme, pero como era costumbre la suerte no estaba de mi lado y al parecer en estos días había un festival que tenía todas las taquillas llenas desde mañana hasta la noche, lo que me dejaba un día más en casa.

Como la cobarde que soy esperé hasta que fuera entrada la noche para volver a casa, preparé mi maleta con lo necesario del viaje, lo cual no era más que ropa ligera puesto que iría a Arizona, a la mañana siguiente me levanté bien temprano pasar salir sin ser vista y pasar el día deambulando por las calles hasta que se acercara la hora de salida del autobús. Volví con el tiempo justo de buscar el equipaje y huir como una ladrona, pero no lo puede hacer ya que no encontré mi equipaje donde lo había dejado, busqué debajo de la cama, detrás de la puerta y hasta dentro del closet pero nada, estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo al baño cuando una voz me sobresaltó.

―¿Buscas esto? ―preguntó Edward a mis espaldas mientras salía de su habitación con mi mochila en su mano.

―¿O tal vez será esto? ―fue el turno de Emmett de salir de su habitación con mi maleta en su posesión.

―Chicos, por favor, no es lo que parece.

―¿No es lo que parece? ¿No estás huyendo, Bella?

―Em, por favor.

―No hermosa, tus suplicas no van a servir esta vez.

―Edward, no sabes lo que dices, hay muchas cosas que ustedes dos no saben.

―¿Qué cosas, Bella? ¿Qué pasaste una semana de sexo salvaje con Emmett?

―¿Lo sabes?

―¿O que tuviste tu dosis romántica con el sexy Edward? ―preguntó en tono burlón Emmett, en este punto las palabras no salían de mi.

―Ay Bella, tantos años viviendo juntos y parece que no nos conoces bien.

―Pero Em, ¿no estás enojado?

―¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

―Porque Edward y yo… ¿Edward, tú no estás enojado?

―No amor, te dije que te amo y voy a tomar lo que tú me des.

―Pero… pero…

―Nada de peros Bella, nosotros siempre hemos sabido de nuestros sentimientos, si yo no había hablado antes con Edward es porque no se presentó la oportunidad pero apenas llegué hoy lo hablamos.

―Lo hablaron, ¿así sin más? ¿Sus sentimientos?

―Sí hermosa, yo te dije que te amo, pero parece que el bobo de Emmett no te lo dijo, nosotros te amamos hace muchos años y lo hemos hablado muchas veces, si tu nos dabas una oportunidad la íbamos a aprovechar y el otro no se enojaría.

―No entiendo, no entiendo nada.

―No hay nada que entender guapa ―fue el turno de Em para hablar―, es sólo dejarse llevar, solo dinos si quieres estar con alguno de nosotros y lo entenderemos.

―Yo... no puedo.

―¿No quieres estar con ninguno de los dos?

―No es eso, es que no puedo escoger.

―Entonces no escojas corazón, ¿qué te parece si te damos una dosis de romanticismo y sexo salvaje a la vez?

―¿Lo dices enserio?

―Muy enserio.

―¿Edward?

―Por mi encantado.

Al ver los ojos de los dos y sus innegables erecciones no pude más que asentir, Em me tomó en brazos mientras ingresábamos al cuarto de Edward para tener la mejor combinación de sexo en mi vida, y viéndolo bien, ¿quién soy yo para no darle lo que deseaban a estos sexy hombres que me aman como yo a ellos?


End file.
